pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aliesha Williams
Aliesha Williams is the best friend of Stacy, Candace, Vanessa, and Isabella. Her grandmother, Mrs. Jackson, is the principal of Danville Middle School. She has some minor crushes on boys, but they don't go anywhere due to her grandma being the principal. Aliesha stands up for what she believes in. She is a "take charge" kind of person. In Vanessa Moves to Danville, she thinks Candace is a spoiled, boy-crazy airhead, Stacy is hyper all the time and sometimes mean, and Vanessa is a spazz. Once she gets to know them, they become her best friends. In Isabella Moves to Danville, she hates Isabella and becomes jealous of Candace for liking her, but soon they become friends. Out of all the girls, Aliesha knows how to silence Mindy and Jenny. Aliesha has three older sisters. Carsyn is eighteen and in college. She is a basketball champ. Brooklyn is sixteen and in high school. She acts kind of like the canon Candace. She is also a basketball champ. Aliesha doesn't have the talent like her sisters, and she thinks that they're perfect. Anna is fourteen, and she has autism. Because Anna acts immature because of her disability, Aliesha sometimes feels embarrassed by her, but she still defends her sister and loves her dearly. Relationships *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz: In "Vanessa Moves to Danville", Aliesha does not like Vanessa at all. When Vanessa's first-day-of-school-disaster causes Aliesha's new shirt that she had sown on her own to be ruined, Aliesha vows to hate her. Aliesha also thinks Vanessa is a spazz. When Aliesha's grandmother invites Vanessa to her house, Aliesha becomes furious. She also insults Vanessa in front of her grandma, Brooklyn, and Anna. When Vanessa, Aliesha, Candace, and Stacy finally get an understanding of each other, they become friends. *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Aliesha didn't want Isabella to be her, Candace's, Stacy's, or Vanessa's friend. When Candace becomes closer with Isabella, Aliesha becomes jealous. Things get so out of hand that Aliesha stops eating lunch with her friends. When she finally gets an understanding of Isabella, they become friends. *Candace Flynn: In "Vanessa Moves to Danville", Aliesha thinks Candace is a spoiled, boy crazy airhead, due to Candace flirting with Carl, Albert, Baljeet, and many other boys. Candace and Stacy think that Aliesha's life is perfect, when it is far from it. In "Isabella Moves to Danville", Candace and Aliesha fight a lot because Aliesha was jealous of Candace and Isabella becoming BFFs. Even though they can clash sometimes, they still have an understanding of each other. *Stacy Hirano: Stacy thinks that since Aliesha is very tall, she would be good at basketball. But Aliesha isn't good at basketball AT ALL, and Stacy makes fun of her. Also, they are different as night and day due to Stacy being a tomboy and Aliesha being a fashionista. Even though they are complete opposites, they are still good friends. *Mindy, Jenny, and Lisa: Aliesha is the only one who can get them to shut up, unlike her friends. In "Adyson's Party", due to Adam Sweetwater ruining Adyson's party and causing chaos, Aliesha tells Adyson's parents, and M, J & L think she was being immature. Almost the whole class sided with Aliesha because they knew that underage drinking was not cool. *Coltrane: In "Adyson's Party", Aliesha seems to have a crush on him. He was her date to Adyson's party. They both agree that underage drinking is not cool. Unfortunately, their relationship didn't last long due to Aliesha not having a big interest in boys and Coltrane being a ladies' man. *Mrs. Jackson: Mrs. Jackson is Aliesha's grandmother and the principal of Danville Middle School. They are close to each other. Mrs. Jackson is nice to all of Aliesha's friends and classmates. *Carsyn: Carsyn is Aliesha's "perfect" 18 year old sister. Carsyn is in college, and she and Aliesha IM each other a lot. *Brooklyn: Brooklyn is Aliesha's "perfect" 16 year old sister. Brooklyn is on a basketball team. Stacy assumes that since Aliesha is taller than Brooklyn, Aliesha would have basketball talent. Brooklyn is very competitive, especially in "The Ultimate Danvillian Scavenger Hunt". *Anna: Anna is Aliesha's 14 year old sister who has autism. Due to this disability, Anna acts immature for her age, which sometimes makes Aliesha embarrassed. In "Vanessa Moves to Danville", Vanessa is nice to Anna, which made Aliesha angry. Aliesha was angry because she thought that Vanessa was trying to be a "suck-up" to her grandmother, but then would make mean jokes about Anna. Aliesha doesn't like it when other students make fun of Anna. Aliesha always takes care of her sister. In "Camp Phineas Series" Aliesha is fun and outgoing in this series. Her best friends are basically everyone, but not in a Mary Sue way. In "Stacy's Secret", her best friends are Jenny and Stacy. In that story, Candace doesn't like her because she thinks that she is trying to steal Stacy. In "The Curse of the Regurgitator", she regrets coming to Camp Phineas due to the tensions and conflicts. In "I'm In Charge", she helps Candace at a community center helping the families whose family members are suffering from serious illnesses. But because of Mindy and Candace's fighting, she doesn't enjoy it at first. In Canon Universe In the canon universe, Aliesha is fifteen. She acts kind of like Phineas. Her best friend is Jenny. Category:Stories by Tpffan5196 Category:Teens Category:Females Category:Fanon Works Category:Characters